litesaversfandomcom-20200216-history
HeartBeat
“I may never escape from your curse. I may never find control over anything. But I am here with my friends, and that is all that matters... for now” — HeartBeat to Mygorth, The Leader of The First Ones HeartBeat is one of the eight original founding member of the LiteSavers. = General = HeartBeat is a female member of the LightSavers team, capable of both hand-to-hand and ranged combat. She is the youngest of the team, meaning she is one of the most dangerous, incapable of controlling her powers at times. She wields the element of fire, and while sometimes anti-social or shy, she still can stand up to her friends and therefore also has the element of bravery. HeartBeat is a normal girl (not mutated, ect), mostly, and only has her powers because of a curse. Her main weakness is ice, water, and the cold, her element being fire and all. She has a strong relationship with the rest of her team, and although she finds him annoying, there are hints that SkyLightz and HeartBeat have some sort of romantic relationship. She enjoys listening to music and reading books, much like TwinkleShine. She likes the quiet most of the time, although she also likes partying with her friends when they defeat a villain. HeartBeat dislikes anything too annoying, gross, and hates anything too girly. Like Sunny Daze, she is like a tomboy, not liking dresses, makeup, or dressing up for formal occasions. She also dislikes flowers, and most other plants, not because they're too 'girly', but because she is allergic to their pollen. When not fighting crime, she usually reads and listens to music, or watch TV with the other Savers. Character History HeartBeat was born on Earth, but after her birth, tragic things happened. Just a few months after her birth, her city burned in flames, for unknown reasons. Where they lived usually never had fires, unless someone set it. Her mother had brought HeartBeat out of the fire safely, but had perished in the fire herself, along with her father. Fire fighters rescued many people, and put the fire out safely, but, in the end, still no one knew why there was a fire. Some came to believe that the child, HeartBeat, was to blame. But how could a mere baby be the cause of a such tragic fire? 4 years after her mother and father died, something shocking happened. She was transported, a magic glowing light surrounded her. She fell unconscious, and after she woke up, she was in the origins of The First Ones, a firey Underworld, some people would call it, Hell. She stood before Mygorth, the leader of all the First Ones, as they were mere minions under his control. He told her she was in his curse, a curse of Hell, causing her to be dangerous. And to an extent, it was all HeartBeat's fault there was a fire. He said that if she did his bidding, was his servant, he would spare her mother and father. She told Mygorth yes, but was uncertain that she would enjoy what was in store for her. So for 7 years, she was Mygorth's servant, doing whatever he said. She was raised by The First Ones, which, were no kinder than their leader but were also the only family she had at that time. Though, through this painful experience, Mygorth had given her powers, fire powers, she could burn, blast fire out of her hands. She also had full control of the other creatures that lurked in the Underworld, all except The First Ones and Mygorth himself. When she was 11 though, she figured she could not hide in the Underworld her whole life, and climbed up to the Overworld, Earth. Although it was painful, the scar on her arm still never had healedcompletely, she was now safe, free. At least that is what she thought. But Mygorth had contacted her through her mind, he told her that she could not break his curse, no matter what she tried, even if she found a way out of the Underworld, making her still dangerous and putting the world at stake. Then there came creatures from the Underworld, minions under Mygorth's control. As HeartBeat tried to control them, she could not. Then Mygorth told her that, once she is no longer in Hell, she can no longer control the creatures from it. As she succeeded to defeat them, with the help of 7 other people with special powers like hers, Mygorth still attack from Hell any time he wanted to. But she made friends with those 7 people, and became the LiteSavers. And as long as she was with her friends, she was protected, safe, and even if she still was in Mygorth's curse, she would find a way, with the help of her friends. __FORCETOC__